Jake Hawkfield
Jake Hawkfield is a Special Weapons and Tactics Operative, he is also the protagonist of Underhell. Jake recently got married and moved in with his beloved wife, But soon after those happy events his beloved wife dies mysteriously, only leaving clues that lead to believe in a suicide. Jake falls apart, and only his best friend, mentor and boss Frank is here to help him get over his grief. Character Identification *Full Name: Jake Hawkfield *Gender: Male *Nationality: American *Date of Birth: 1984 *Status: Alive (As of October 14, 2013) *Affiliation: **SWAT (formerly, dismissed) **A.R.C. Inmate/Detainee **A.R.C. Biography Early Life Main Campaign "We Have a Situation" On October 13th, 2013, Jake responds to a call from Frank and heads for the City via helicopter. Jake was immedietly briefed by Frank about the situation and was dropped on a parking lot near the hospital. Jake then proceeds towards the appartment across the street from the Hospital and takes up a sniping postion on the top floor where the Corporal is waiting. The Corporal then informs Jake of the areas covered by the SWAT teams. Soon a female hostage was spotted on top of the roof, it was later discovered that she was being chased by five armed terrorists. Jake then attempts to eliminate all five of the terrorists to rescue the hostage, (the hostage's fate depends on the player.) Jake was then given orders by Frank to lead an assault on the hospital. He was given a shotgun by the Corporal and proceeded to enter the hospital. Jake and his squad manages to eliminate all the Terrorist within the hospital but only found one (two if the rooftop hostage was rescued) hostage(s). The hostage informs the team that the rest of the hostages within the hospital were moved elsewhere, using the basement's exposed entrance. The SWAT team were given orders to pursue the terrorist to rescue the hostages. During the pursuit, Frank informs Jake of a explosion near the mall. Soon the team then reaches the mall. The mall was harbouring hostages and the team was given orders to rescue them''(If the player were to head to the stairs on the left side of the mall and try to go downstairs, he would find the source of the explosion. The explosion had cutten off access to the parking garage). '' After clearing the entire mall of it's hostages an unidentified Black Hawk attacked the mall. Jake then manages to eliminate the pilot of the Black Hawk and it soon crashes into the mall. Right after the crash, a SOS message was heard by one of the SWAT members(Delta 3), they claimed that their position is in the Parking of the mall. Jake and his team then procedes to the roof and located a elevator that led them towards their fellow swat mates, Delta 3. At this point, Frank's Black Hawk was running low on fuel and had to return to the station to refuel. One of the members of Delta 3 informs Jake that they have to "Push deeper into the parking lot". The team advances inside the Parking Lot, but their advance was ceased due to the Gatling turrets at the near bottom. Frank soon spots the Terrorist on the roof of the parking lot and orders Jake to make his way to the roof. However, three unidentified humvees had arrived at the parking garage, transporting a full squad of personnel (12 Soldiers). It was discovered that these personnel were not allies, and can be observed that they are affiliated with the terrorists. Jake and his team manages to eliminate the entire enemy squadron and reached the roof. Frank then orders Jake to wait at his current position until reinforcements arrived as he was concerned for Jake's saftey. The Corporal then opposes Frank's orders but the argument was immedietly interrupted by an unidenfied personnel across the garage. This unknown character, nicknamed Frank's Assassin, had shot down the tail of Frank's Black Hawk, and it crashes next to the entrance of the parking garage. Frank's Assassin had ran away into the appartment, forcing Jake to pursues the assassin.'' It is up to the player to kill the assassin or not. '' After the assassin was dealt with or had escaped, The Corporal had arrived infront of the parking garage along with a full squad of SWAT units, he then shows sorrow for Frank's death. The Corporal then snaps back into attention and took control of the mission, he orders Jake to open the garage door and then assault the parking garage using the unidentified personnel's humvee. During the assault, Jake manages to crash through the barrier with the Gatling turrets and crashed through a wall underground. He then finds himself in the U.D.R.C. Complex. The complex was filled with many terrorist, but all were eliminated. In the latter, Jake finds a hostage on the second floor of the facility. He escorts the hostage towards the blast door on the first floor so he could open it. After the hostage opens the door, he mentions a character named "Mia". Jake then procedes through the blast doors and meets one of the antagonist, known as "Danko". Jake manages to kill Danko and his team. He then enters deeper in the complex, during the advance, he finds a hostage getting killed in a gas chamber. Jake was unable to rescue the hostage and procedes deeper in the facility. He soon found a window in the complex, the window had shown 20+ hostages. The Corporal then radios in Jake and tells him that he and the other SWAT members are trying to find a way into the complex. After the radio call, the windows and doors had shut themselves, and gas was then leaked into the room. This gas then knocks out Jake, causing him to dream about The House. He then wakes up in the same gas chamber the previous hostage died in, he overhears two terrorist arguing outside the gas chamber, talking about whether exposing Jake to the poisonous gas or not. Soon one of the terrorist opens the valve and the gas was leaked into the room. Jake was then suffering in the gas chamber, after a minute he somehow broke out of the chamber and (presumably) kills every personnel within the complex, including the hostages. Jake then blacks out at the entrance of the U.D.R.C. Complex. A SWAT team had opened the entrance and showed disgust in the tragedy involving both the hostages and terrorist. One of the SWAT members spot Jake and finds out that he was still alive, another SWAT member then picks up Jake and knocks him out. While unconcious, Jake had dreamed of The House and his wife. After the dream, he had awoken in a interrorgation room and met his lawyer Michael. Michael had informed Jake of what happend in the complex and then asks Jake if he remembers anything of the tragedy after the gas chamber event. Jake has little to no memory of what happend. Due to not having a alibi, Michael was unable to properly defend Jake in trial, however it didn't matter. Jake was picked up by some unknown characters and was sent to the A.R.C. Detention Establishment as an inmate. Welcome to Underhell Sometime in Chapter 1, Jake found and donned an A.R.C. Uniform. {I swear to fucking god, since Underhell Chapter 1 is going to last 10+ hours, this is going to be one big motherfuckin' page.} The Dead City Unveiling The Arrival Rising She Epilogue Kills *Numerous Terrorist (Various locations in the Prologue) *The Perp/Hostage Taker (Hostage situation in Appartment; Optional) *A.R.C. Helicopter Pilots (At the Mall) *A.R.C. Personnel (At the Parking Garage after the Mall) *Frank's Killer (At the Appartments across from the Parking; Optional) *Danko (At the U.D.R.C. Complex) *''?Possibly the hostages after Jake loses control in the Gas Chamber?'' ''Outfits'' *''Casual Clothing '- The House *SWAT Uniform' - ''Prologue *''Inmate Jumpsuit' '- Chapter One' *'A.R.C. Uniform' - ''Chapter One Commands *"Lets go!" *"Go Go!" *"Go Go Go!" Trivia *Jake was a patient at Never Lose Hope Hospital, and his doctor was George Romero, the antagonist of Nightmare House 2. *Jake's father is Thomas Hawkfield. *Originally, Jake was going to have a voice and be a character like everyone else within the cutscenes, however very late in development Jake became a silent protagonist. Cutting all Voice Overs he originally had. This change has also forced all other characters dialogue to be rewritten and revoiced to match this outcome. *During cutscenes, Jake appears as a NPC. *Despite Jake being a silent protagonist, there are many remarks where he's spoken to other characters in his past life. It's safe to say that story-wise, not developer wise, that Jake is traumatized after the death of his Wife and has become silent ever since. Only speaking when needed to. *Jake is well respected among the SWAT units. Untill the incident at the U.D.R.C. Facility. Category:Character's Category:NPCs Category:Male Category:Major Characters Category:Underhell